


May 12, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled when Reverend Amos Howell refused to save her from the hungry creature.





	May 12, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled when Reverend Amos Howell refused to save her from the hungry creature pinning her down and gave religious advice to a small crowd in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
